


Your T-List Notification

by cortchuzska



Series: Dornish wit [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: Do you know what a Kanban board is? Have you ever used a to-do list app? How about team-working?Get you workflow flowing: grab this example board and see how it works: featuring checklists, attachment files, bots, timely activity updates and reminders!. Now with meals planner too.A retelling of Arya's storyline: featuring Major Character Death, Minor Character Death, Unnamed Character Death, Dead Character Death (lots of deaths, really) and death spoilers...Now with a romantic twist, because that’s Game of Thrones and even shippers can be killed. First & foremost.





	Your T-List Notification

**Arya Stark** has added the card [ Joffrey Baratheon ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Joffrey_Baratheon) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**The Red Viper** has subscribed to the card [ Joffrey Baratheon ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Joffrey_Baratheon) on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**Arya Stark** has added the card [ Cersei Lannister ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cersei_Lannister) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**The Red Viper** has subscribed to the card [ Cersei Lannister ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cersei_Lannister) on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**Arya Stark** has added the card [ Sandor Clegane ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Sandor_Clegane) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**The Red Viper** has subscribed to the card [ Sandor Clegane ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Sandor_Clegane) on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: you copying my list?

\-- **The Red Viper** has replied: set up a bot to subscribe _anything_ Lannister related. Or Clegane.

 

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [ Meryn Trant ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Meryn_Trant) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **The First Sword of Bravos** has added the comment: What do we say to the god of Death?

\-- **Arya Stark** has replied: Not today

 

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [ Ilyn Payne ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Ilyn_Payne) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [ Polliver ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Polliver) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [ Gregor Clegane ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**The Red Viper** has subscribed to the card [ Gregor Clegane ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane) on [ Valar Morghulis](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 **The Hound**  has subscribed to the card [Gregor Clegane ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane)on [Valar Morghulis](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [ Tywin Lannister ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Tywin_Lannister) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**The Red Viper** has subscribed to the card [ Tywin Lannister ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Tywin_Lannister) on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: Hi there! Happy see you again.

 

 **Arya Stark** has updated the card [ Sandor Clegane ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Sandor_Clegane) on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: he killed Mycah

 

 **The Hound** has added the card [ Beric Dondarrion ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Beric_Dondarrion) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Thoros of Myr** has added the comment: can’t go about adding cards to a board without approval if you not a member, mate.

 **The Hound** has marked the card [ Beric Dondarrion ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Beric_Dondarrion) as Done on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Board Bot Warning:** You reached the automatic updates limit available to FREE subscription plans. Please upgrade to PRO

 **Thoros of Myr** has updated the card [ Sandor Clegane ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Sandor_Clegane) on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Thoros of Myr** has removed the attachment: Hand’s Tourney Prize

\-- **Thoros of Myr** has added the comment: Beric gets himself killed every other day, and we badly need the money to automagically bring him back. I am too lazy to resurrect him myself every time.

 **Board Bot** has removed the card [ Beric Dondarrion ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Beric_Dondarrion) from Done on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [ Melisandre of Asshai ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melisandre) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: for kidnapping Gendry

 **Arya Stark** has updated the card [ Melisandre of Asshai ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melisandre) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: and lusting after him too

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [ Beric Dondarrion ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Beric_Dondarrion) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: for letting her kidnapping Gendry.

\-- **Beric Dondarrion** has replied: PRO plans are not cheap. Lady Melisandre is going to pay our subscription.

 **Arya Stark** has linked the cards [ Beric Dondarrion ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Beric_Dondarrion) and [ Melisandre of Asshai ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melisandre) together.

 **Arya Stark** has updated the card [ Sandor Clegane ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Sandor_Clegane) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: and he is abducting me now

 

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [ Walder Frey ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Walder_Frey) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the checklist [ all the other Freys ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Frey)

 

 **Littlefinger** has moved the card [ Joffrey Baratheon ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Joffrey_Baratheon) to DoneFor on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**Little Dove** has added the attachment: black amethyst from Asshai to the card [ Joffrey Baratheon ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Joffrey_Baratheon)

**Queen of Thorns** has marked the card [ Joffrey Baratheon ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Joffrey_Baratheon) as Done

\-- **Arya Stark** has voted the card [ Joffrey Baratheon ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Joffrey_Baratheon): 🌟 🌟 🌟 Nice job but I wanted to see him die

\-- **The Hound** has voted the card [ Joffrey Baratheon ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Joffrey_Baratheon): 🌟 🌟 🌟 I don’t care seeing him die but real men kill with steel. Not pigeon pie. And anyway I like chicken better.

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: You’re a chicken. I would have killed him with a chicken bone if I had to.

 

 **The Red Viper** has moved the card [ Gregor Clegane ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane) to DoneFor on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **The Red Viper** has added the link: [ thickened manticore venom recipe ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Manticore_venom) to the card [ Gregor Clegane ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane)

**The Mountain** has marked the card [ Oberyn Nymeros Martell ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Oberyn_Martell) as Done

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: **The Mountain** is hijacking my list!

 **Arya Stark** has banned **The Mountain** from [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **The Imp** has marked the card [ Tywin Lannister ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Tywin_Lannister) as Done

\-- **The Imp** has added the attachment: crossbow to the card [ Tywin Lannister ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Tywin_Lannister)

 

 **Qyburn** has moved the card [ Gregor Clegane ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane) to StillToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **Arya Stark** has moved the card [ Polliver ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Polliver) to DoneFor on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **The Hound** has added the comment: bugger, don’t you know how to send a bloody notification?

\-- **Arya Stark** has removed the attachment: Needle from the card [ Polliver ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Polliver)

**Arya Stark** has marked the card [ Polliver ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Polliver)as Done

\-- **The Hound** has removed the link: [ Roasted chicken recipe ](https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/perfect-roast-chicken-recipe-1940592) to die for from the card [ Polliver ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Polliver)

 

 **Arya Stark** has added a new member to [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**The Hound** has added the card [ Rorge ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Rorge) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**Arya Stark** has marked the card [ Rorge ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Rorge)as Done

\-- **The Hound** has added the comment: you learning

 

 **Arya Stark** has removed the card [ Sandor Clegane ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Sandor_Clegane) from ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **The Hound** has commented: You left me alone to die

\-- **Arya Stark** has replied: I robbed you first

 

  **A man**  has added the item [NoOne](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Arya_Stark) to the checklist [Trainees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KGyHQrfls) in the card [House of Black and Whites](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_of_Black_and_White) of FacelessMen on [Valar Morghulis](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **A man** has submitted the card [Shylock](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Thin_man) for approval

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: rejected

 **Board Bot** **Warning:** invalid superuser password 

\--  **A man** has replied: hard to remember which face goes with which password

 **Arya Stark** has marked the card [ Meryn Trant ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Meryn_Trant) as Done

 

 **A man** has submitted the card [Lead actress](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Lady_Crane) for approval

\--  **Arya Stark** has added the comment: rejected

\--  **Board Bot** has marked the card as Done

 **Arya Stark** has added the card [Rejected card not rejected](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bug_tracking_system) to Support on [Valar Morghulis](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\--  **Arya Stark** has linked the card [Lead actress](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Lady_Crane)

\-- **Arya** **Stark**  has added the comment: WTF?

\--  **Support Chatbot** has replied:  **Faceless Men** have superuser access

 

 **A girl** has required access to  **Faceless Men**

\--  **Board Bot** has replied: please enter superuser password

\-- **A** **girl** has replied: 12345

 **Board Bot** has replied: invalid superuser password, please reenter

\--  **A**   **girl** has replied: 12345

 **Board Bot Warning** : last attempt

\--   **A**   **girl** has replied: 12345

 **Board Bot Warning** : superuser  **Faceless Men** revoked

 

 **The Waif** has converted the item  [NoOne](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Arya_Stark) to a card

\--  **The Waif** has submitted the card  [NoOne](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Arya_Stark) for approval

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: rejected

 **Board Bot Warning:** action not performed, superuser revoked

 

 **Board Bot** has added the card [Password Manager Plugin request](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Issue_tracking_system) to Support on [Valar Morghulis](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Board Bot** has added the comment: with group accounts support, pretty please?

\--  **Support Chatbot** has replied:already working on it

\--  **Board Bot** has added the comment: keep me updated

\--  **Support Chatbot** has replied: a bit lagging with beta testers

\--  **Board Bot** has added the comment: if you need real manpower engage  **White Walkers.** On top, they never tire, never stop,,,

\-- **Support Chatbot** has replied: Thx for the suggestion BB. Always a pleasure doing business with you.

 

 **Arya Stark** has removed the item [NoOne](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Arya_Stark) from the checklist [Trainees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KGyHQrfls)

 **Arya Stark** has marked the item [TheWaif](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Waif) in the checklist [Trainers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KGyHQrfls) as Done

 

 **Arya Stark** has marked the item [ Black Walder ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Walder_Rivers) in the checklist [ all the other Freys ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Frey) as Done

 **Arya Stark** has marked the checklist [ all the other Freys ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Frey) in the card [ Walder Frey ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Walder_Frey) as Done

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the link: [ meat pie recipe ](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/76296/meat-pie/) to the card [ Walder Frey ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Walder_Frey)

\-- **The Hound** has added the comment: still preferring chicken

 **Arya Stark** has marked the card [ Walder Frey ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Walder_Frey) as Done

 

 **The Onion Knight** has subscribed to the card [ Melisandre of Asshai ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melisandre) on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **Little Dove** has submitted the card [Petyr Baelish](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Petyr_Baelish) for approval

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: approved

 **Board Bot** has added the card [ Petyr Baelish ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Petyr_Baelish) to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**Arya Stark** has marked the card [ Petyr Baelish ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Petyr_Baelish) as Done

 

 **The Onion Knight** has added the card [ Jon Snow ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Jon_Snow) to Dating on Wedding Planner

 **The Imp** has added the card [ Danaerys Targaryen ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Daenerys_Targaryen) to Dating on Wedding Planner

\-- **Little Dove** has voted the card👎

 

 **Arya Stark** has moved the card [ Beric Dondarrion ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Beric_Dondarrion) to NoLongerToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **The Hound** has added the comment: ‘bout time you did some cards cleanup. This one was sort of messed up.

\-- **Arya Stark** has replied: been busy.

\-- **The Hound** has replied: doing what?

\-- **Arya Stark** has replied: gotta go.

 

 **Arya Stark** has invited **Gendry** to join the card [ Melisandre of Asshai ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melisandre) on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: you on her list?

 **Arya Stark** has added the card: [ Gendry Waters ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Gendry)to Dating on Wedding Planner

 

 **The Red Woman** has submitted the card [Blue Eyes](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Night_King) for approval

\-- **The Red Woman** has added the comment: What do we say to the God of Death?

\-- **Arya Stark** has replied: Not today

\--  **Board Bot** has added the comment: since I'm AI powered I'll take that as an approval

 **Board Bot** has added the card [Blue Eyes ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Night_King)to ToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**Daenerys Targaryen** has moved the card [Blue Eyes ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Night_King)to DoneFor on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**The Night King** has moved the card [ himself ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Night_King) to StillToDo on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **White Walkers** have marked the card [ Beric Dondarrion ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Beric_Dondarrion) as Done

 **Board Bot Warning:** action not performed, PRO subscription plan expired

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: stupid **White Walkers** didn’t get my last update.

\--  **White Walkers** have replied: we have been receiving so many notifications from this card we no longer bother. We have a serious job to attend to other than checking status updates, you know?

 **Arya Stark** has banned **White Walkers** from [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 **The Night King** has added the card [ Bran Stark ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Bran_Stark) to DoneFor on [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: so pissed. Random people keep hijacking my list. It better stop, _now_.

 **Arya Stark** has banned **The Night King** from [ Valar Morghulis ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

**Arya Stark** has marked the card [Blue Eyes ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Night_King)as Done

 

 **Board Bot Warning** : the last action will domino trigger a massive archive update. Reply proceed or cancel

\-- **Arya Stark** has replied: proceed

 **Board Bot** has commented: update in progress.. Please wait

 **Board Bot** has commented: update in progress.. 1%

 **Board Bot** has commented: update in progress.. 10%

 **Board Bot** has commented: update in progress.. 100%

 **Board Bot** has commented: update in progress.. 1000%

 **Board Bot** has commented: update in progress.. 1 totally overboard with zeroes %

 

 **Board Bot** has marked the card [ White Walkers ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/White_Walkers) as Done

  
**The Red Woman** has marked the card [ herself ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melisandre) as Done

 

 **Danaerys Targaryen** has renamed the card [ Gendry Waters ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Gendry)   [ Lord Baratheon of Stormend ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Baratheon)

**Gendry** has submitted the card: [ Lady Baratheon of Stormend ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Baratheon) for approval

\-- **Arya Stark** has added the comment: rejected

 

 **Arya Stark** has marked the card [ Shippers ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Arya%20Stark*s*Gendry%20Waters/works)as Done

 

 **The Imp** has added the card [ Wench ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brienne_of_Tarth) to Dating on Wedding Planner

 **The Imp** has added the card [ Kingslayer ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaime_Lannister)to Dating on Wedding Planner

\-- **Tormund** has voted the card👎

 

 **The Imp** has renamed the card **[Jon Snow](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Jon_Snow)  [Aegon Targaryen](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/House_Targaryen)**

 **The Spider** has voted the card:👎Another wedding? Never going to work

\-- **The Imp** has added the comment: How can you be sure it won't? You know nothing about marriages.

\-- **The Spider** has replied: I know what you had yesterday for breakfast.

\-- **The Imp** has added the comment: You still have no balls.

\-- **The Spider** has replied: As if they were needed to work out how happily weddings end in GoT

 **The Spider** has linked the card [ red wedding ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Wedding)

**The Spider** has linked the card [ purple wedding ](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Purple_Wedding)

\-- **The Imp** has added the comment: Mine could have worked

\-- **Little Dove** has replied: Nope

 **Little Dove** has added the link: [ Pet food recipe ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tuLYG9sv68&list=WL&index=25&t=0s) Hounds like their meat bloody raw

\-- **The Hound** has replied: it’s roasted chicken for me

 

 **Jaime Lannister** has removed [ himself ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaime_Lannister) from Dating on Wedding Planner

 **Jaime Lannister** has marked the card [ Shippers ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jaime%20Lannister*s*Brienne%20of%20Tarth/works)as Done

 

 **Board Bot** has added the location: [ Kingslanding ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/King%27s_Landing)

\-- **Board Bot** has added the comment: enjoy our brand new geolocalization plugin!

 **The Hound** has subscribed to the location: Unfinished business

 **Arya Stark** has subscribed to the location: Got places to go, people to see, things to do

\-- **The Hound** has replied: Chicken to roast

\-- **Arya &The Hound** have added the comment: Cards to mark as done

 **Daenerys Targaryen** has subscribed to the location. Nice place for a BBQ party.

 

 **Daenerys Targaryen** has moved all the cards in the location: [Kingslanding](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/King%27s_Landing) to DoneFor 

 **\-- The Imp** has added the comment: WTF?

 **\-- Jon Snow** has added the comment:: WTF?

 **\-- The Onion Knight** has added the comment:: WTF?

 **\-- Arya Stark**   has added the comment: WTF?

 **\-- **Support** **Bot**  **has replied: maybe hiring **White Walkers** as beta testers was not the best idea... 

 **\-- Board **Bot**  **has replied: Should have told you they have a thing for mass murder.

 

 **The Hound** has moved the card [Gregor Clegane](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane) to DoneFor. 

\--  **The Hound** has added the comment: Fuckin' die!

 **The Hound** has linked the cards [Gregor Clegane](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane) and [himself](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Sandor_Clegane) together.

 **The Hound** has marked the card [Gregor Clegane](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Clegane) as Done. 

 **Board Bot** has marked the card  [Sandor Clegane](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Sandor_Clegane) as Done.

\--  **Support** **Bot**  has added the comment:linked cards go down together, in case anyone asked.

 

 **Jon Snow** has marked the card  [Danaerys Targaryen ](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Daenerys_Targaryen) as Done

 **Jon Snow** has marked the card [Shippers ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jon%20Snow*s*Daenerys%20Targaryen/works)as Done

 

 **Drogon** has marked the card [Iron Throne](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Throne) as Done

 

 **Board Bot** has closed the board  [Valar Morghulis](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valar_morghulis)

 

 


End file.
